


Fine

by Nebulad



Series: Sataareth [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trespasser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Kadan?”</i> He’d kept it to Boss almost exclusively, but now of all times?</p><p>If she was gunna die because of this then she was gunna go out knowing that he loved her so much it hurt. <i>Kadan wasn’t</i> just a friend and wasn’t just a lover— it was right dead where your heart was, where your everything was. Every time her hand fucked up like that he could feel it right in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

Tama wasn’t usually in too big of a rush to get anywhere. She was a _smell the flowers_ type, sometimes literally, and in high stress situations she usually valued _pacing_ the team. _No use getting there first if we’re too winded to fight._ A problem for a mage, Bull always thought, but kept it to himself. She’d never missed anything or even turned up late for shit, so he trusted her to get them where they needed to be at the precise moment that they needed to be there.

He wished they didn’t need to be at the Darvaarad. He had a nice, categorized list of shit in his head that he never wanted to deal with, and _invasion_ was just below _loose canon Vidasala running her mage killing shit within five hundred miles of wherever Tama happened to be standing._ Both were pretty fucking close to the top, but after some deliberation he’d decided _her hand eating her alive_ ranked number one.

He wasn’t having a very good fucking day.

And Tama was rushing forward like she was running out of time and… _shit_ that was such an ugly fucking thought. Her hand burst out in that ugly green light that made her hair and skin glow the same ugly fucking colour and for a second he forgot about the professional barriers they had for the field. _“Kadan?”_ He’d kept it to _Boss_ almost exclusively, but _now_ of all times?

If she was gunna die because of this then she was gunna go out knowing that he loved her so much it hurt. _Kadan_ wasn’t just a friend and wasn’t just a lover— it was right dead where your heart was, where your _everything_ was. Every time her hand fucked up like that he could feel it right in his chest.

“I’m fine,” she insisted tersely, her voice hoarse. She flexed the hand and took a deep breath— she’d barely even slowed down.

“Guards up ahead,” he warned, instead of telling her that in the long run he was grateful she’d encouraged him to abandon the Qun to save the Chargers. He’d never acted like he was, but it’d been the best damn thing to happen to him besides being stationed in mainland Thedas in the first place. “About five— if they catch us we’re fucked,” he added, instead of _you make me feel like a whole person and not just bits and pieces to be used and discarded. You bring shit out in me I never even knew was there and I can never repay you for that feeling._

“Stand back,” she ordered shortly, and he once again flaunted orders by moving up beside her.

“Tama—”

“ _Back,_ Bull.” Vivienne and Cole had already retreated, and haltingly he joined them at what Vivienne informed him was a _safe distance._

“Safe from what?” he asked nervously. Vivienne inclined her head slowly, her whole body caught between being too wound up and limp in horror. He’d noticed it more and more out in the field— hell, he considered it an honour that the Iron Lady let herself visibly _feel_ almost exclusively out in the field with the old team. The Divine had so much weight and pressure on her that he was grateful she trusted them with that.

He was so wound up in Vivienne’s body language that he nearly shit his pants when Tama screamed.

It was harsh, all the way from the gut and ground out through the throat like poison and knives all at once. He recognized it— it was him in Seheron, the constant _shriek_ that started out as a hum in the back of your mind until it punched its way through your face all at once. The scream, the tears, fists unconsciously clenched so hard that your knuckles hurt... Tama, the _bas saarebas_ that finally let him rest, that quieted the fear that choked him, didn’t have a hammer like he did though. When he’d released his shriek he’d had a hammer and a room full of monsters to smash it with.

She had _fire._

It was pouring out of her, engulfing her and everyone who dared get near her. She was a flood of flame and Qunari warriors were trained to get in close with a mage— none of them had the sense nor personal willpower to ignore that and wait her out. They tried to rush her and by the time she stopped— her chest heaving with breath that tore her raw throat, her feet still planted firmly and her hands twisting to try and relieve the tension— they were ashes blowing past her feet.

He moved forward. _“Kadan?”_ He didn’t want her to think that he thought any less of her for this. He wanted her to feel his concern, to _know_ that he was afraid for her. He couldn’t even think of the words to try and express how badly he needed her, how desperately he wanted to be back in Skyhold with her cheek against his bicep watching Dalish and Skinner arm wrestle. There were a thousand scenes playing in his head, a thousand places and times he’d rather be with her there beside him. _She’s never seen Nevarra. She wanted to visit Antiva. She read about Anderfels and the Blight and wanted to look._

“ _Now_ I’m fine,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Bull was the truly superior DAI bf and there is nothing you can tell me that would change my mind. He was a goddamn fucking delight and don't even LET me write a fic about his "I went through Seheron you little shits" line because I will cry. [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and if you go there you'll get screencaps, memes, prompts, and more pairings than I actually write. Fucking party central and you're all invited. Also if you found this fic on an ao3 stream blog, feel free to reblog it from me instead (and possibly link me to the post so I myself can remind Tumblr how much I hate that these are allowed).


End file.
